The Lonely Blacklight
by MircThomas19
Summary: Naruto's life with the Namikazes came crashing down on horrible fateful day; running away, he arrives at an alleyway at the wrong place and wrong time but that instead granted him with the power to live his own life. But he will have to return to claim what was stolen from him, even if he had to fight his former family in order to do it. Neglected Bloodline Naruto!
1. Dark is the New Black

The Lonely Blacklight

Dark is the New Black

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Black. The color that is used with evil, the bad, the ones who are villains. But what no one knew about Black was that there is spots on records. There is no rules to judge people. There is no good or evil. There is just darkness so no ugliness will be seen by those who live in it. And that can be said for a certain boy who does.

That was also where this boy is now. In the darkness of where no one ever glaze their eyes upon for its ugliness; a dark alleyway. But there was more to this alleyway that ugly, other than the poor dirty boy with wet tears down his face, there was blood. Human blood. Staining the walls and ground like a terrible amateur paint job. Like red water seas with dried chunks of human flesh acting like islands.

And among the bloodstains, there was bodies. Human bodies that were lying around like tossed away dolls by angry children. They were no breathing and the rivers of blood from their pierced skin of deep stabs and ugly slashes won't stop. They were dead but who killed them? The answer was not to be believed; it was the boy with the blonde hair with the rain covering his dirty and blood covered body but his face was wetter with his tears of fear and regret.

It was not supposed to be this way. This boy, under the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, was no supposed to be in an alleyway covered in blood and surrounded by dead bodies. He was supposed to be in his home with the Hokage, ruler and champion of this village, and his wife who are or should I now say _were_ his parents. It lasted his whole life until a couple of days ago;

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _It all began when Naruto was simply four, he was told that he was going to be a big brother. And the little boy couldn't be a happier ball of energy throughput the house. He was given the sugarcoated version on how babies are born; the story he was told was that there was some magical land where no one can ever find where babies are created and sent to parents to grow in the mother's stomachs. It worked and Naruto will spend his time off school to do the yard and house work in order to make the nine months of carrying his siblings more suitable and comfortable for his mother. She will always complain and throw a fit at irregular times; she will even lose her appetite or eat a mountain of food. His parents always told him that the half of that food was for Kushina, his mother and the other half was for the baby to eat._

 _Still the four year old will also make it his hobby of talking to his siblings via Kushina's expanded stomach, hoping they will hear him and at least send him a sign that they did. Kushina and her husband Minato will just giggle and chuckle at the sight; the fact that Naruto was their son had made them proud to be his parents. Little than any of them knew was that when the twins were born; all of that love and trust will be put on ice, on thing wire and placed to the ultimate test that will last for years._

 _You see, Kushina is no ordinary woman and for a negative way when it came to child birth. She was human container of a being that was born and existed purely of energy that bounded together in solid form of an animal by a conscious. Even animal hybrids were made to sustain all that energy that was called Chakra; made from combining physical energy from exercise and strength with mental energy from maturity and skills. With this energy, this beings are giant in size compared to humans and as a result their strength and durability are beyond comparison; they will make quite the fierce beasts to be trifled with. It is a sad fact that their creator had pulled into existence to find love and bonds but these poor creatures only found persuasion, fear and greed for their immense power; they were seen as monster or otherwise tools for war or be fought over in wars._

 _As for how humans can use this energy, they were made Shinobi and this mystic art was called Ninjutsu. With all this energy, one can strength their bodies, preform superhuman feats, control the elements, defy the laws of nature and summon giant creatures of their own to their aid. These powers were the tip of the iceberg for great Ninjutsu users that were sorted out by rank from students all the way to experienced ninja and being Hokage. The Hokage is a very important role in any of the Shinobi Village; they are the strongest ninjas and therefore, should spread their skill and wisdom to the next generation of Shinobi._

 _But back to the subject, Kushina was the container of one of these beings were long called the Biju; more specifically the strongest of them all, the Kyubi. Only someone with Uzumaki blood like Kushina can hold that immense power that was acidic to anyone else who tried to contain the Kyubi. Uzumaki's were known for having more chakra than anyone bloodline as well as their endurance, durability and longevity; it will take a hundred years for an Uzumaki to just past their prime._

 _Yet a female container or Jinchuriki is at their most dangerous stage at childbirth, when the seal that held the Kyubi at bay is at its weakest. The Biju, upon being sealed, will take any chance of escaping their host and roam free. And this time was something protocol and they hoped to be as good as when Naruto was born; they were wrong, so wrong._

 _Since even leaking Kyubi energy was deadly to humans, Kushina had to give birth in a remote location heavy guarded. The previous Hokage and his wife along with a seal mistress were there to make sure nothing bad happens. What did happen was something they never counted on; an intruder had slain the guards and made his way to where the twins were; to kidnap them and free the Kyubi for himself._

 _It all happened in a split instant and Minato had to save the twins and his wife who just barely survived extraction which will kill even a fellow Uzumaki. Minato also defeated the masked man who can phase through things to not get harmed like a ghost. It took a split second to even land a direct hit on this mysterious man who never revealed his face that day. Minato had one thing left to do, reseal the Kyubi so it can't be controlled by the cursed eyes that the masked man had used to make the Kyubi attack Konoha while Minato saved his family. Naruto was told to stay behind for his own safety, it took both Minato's and Kushina's own students to keep him at the compound._

 _Meanwhile at the sealing location, it would seem that resealing the Kyubi into Kushina will burn off any remaining energy she had left; she will die and the Kyubi will be released anyway. So they tried a last resort, they took the twins and sealed the Kyubi which was split in half in order to fit into the children. The previous Hokage, an old but powerful man who was known as both the Professor of Shinobi and the God of Shinobi; Hiruzen Sarutobi. It was their efforts that the sealing was a success and no one died else died that day._

 _Naruto was not told why he could be there when his younger siblings were born but at least he was allowed to see them. The twins consisted of a boy and a girl, Ken and Kasa respectably. They were adorable and was as innocent as any newborn child. They loved their older brother but for some reason, after that first moment together, Naruto was not allowed to even be near them. That was when it all started to end it all._

 _Naruto was promised to be trained once he entered the academy but it was all about the twins that got the parents attention. They were not allowed to play together, to take naps together, or even make a drawing together. Basically, Minato and Kushina are keeping their first born son away from the twins; and the worst part was that none of the children knew about it. Whenever the twins so much as cry for Naruto, they were silenced with milk and a Jutsu that can place even an upset baby to sleep; it was like Naruto was slowly not being their older brother, they probably want the twins to hate Naruto. That was terrible and was only the beginning._

 _Naruto still tried to be with his siblings while rising through the ranks of the academy, leaving at age six and becoming a middle class Shinobi starting at age eight. Naruto was a real prodigy that matched even the likes of Itachi Uchiha whose achievements were all the same. He was going to try out the Jonin exams by either ten or eleven but before that happened; the worst day of Naruto's life finally arrived._

 _It was the fifth birthday of the twins and everyone in the village gave gifts to them. Naruto also gave them gifts; a drawing to Ken of them playing in the garden they loved second to their brother and parents and a necklace to Kasa with a group picture of their family before they were born. They loved the gifts but what came next will shatter all their hearts, the parents had stolen something that rightfully belonged to Naruto, to the twins. They were labeled as the true hers to the Namikaze Clan, something that only the first born is granted!_

 _Naruto couldn't believe it; his parents never even looked at him while taking care of the twins. They didn't even know that he was a rising prodigy, something that clans will go to dirty lengths even to make as an heir to the clan. The twins were also shocked they were lectured on how clan affairs worked and this was something that their textbooks never allowed. They protested but then their necks started to glow red with lightning of the same color around them; When Naruto tried to see if they were okay, the twins pulled a 180 and started to get aggressive towards their older brother. They called him a disgrace that should never had belonged in the clan, that is why he was cast out of the clan and losing his rights as heir. This drove Naruto to tears and he ran away while everyone tried to settle the twins with the rest of the presents._

 _When Naruto was just leaving the compound after packing his stuff, he made one last horrific discovery in one of the trash cans. There, on the top of the rest of the rubbish, was his presents to the Twins! Teared, broken and trashed beyond repair, they still were as broken as Naruto's heart as he started at the drawing that he worked so hard on and the necklace he spent a year's allowance was rejected and threw away like empty soup cans. He never noticed that he had some kind of darkness creeping around his body and over taking it in a strange black glow until he kicked the trash bin, spilling the rubbish inside, and ran away from the compound and into the dark of the night; he left everything that he finally snapped and rejected him after all these years._

 _It hadn't even started to the rain by the time that Naruto reached an alleyway to rest after a week of helping others but refusing their offers to sleep in their beds or eat their food; he didn't want them to be found out to be with the disgrace of the Namikaze clan. He just stopped, let his back down on the ground and tried to sort that bad day out until he heard voices and felt like some strong arms were tearing him apart! They stole his backpack filled with all his stuff and he got a better look at them who were trying to take the cotton out of a girl's doll. They were some of the Jonin who were there when he was made Genin and then Chunin; they always looked at him with not so friendly looks but Naruto never found out why._

 _But the real heartbreaker was that there was some bandits with the Jonin and they were working like partners in crime! They were then taking all of Naruto's stuff and trashing it around with their feet and tearing it apart with their hands. They were also laughing at Naruto and taunting him about being a weak disgrace to the all-powerful Namikaze clan which was caused the boy to shake like a teapot about to explode; and that is exactly what happened next._

 _The black substance from at the compound had returned again and took form of a monster that moved Naruto's limbs like a puppets, the monster tore the bandits and traitors apart, arm by arm and leg by leg. Until there was nothing left by dead and emulated bodies and a boy covered in blood and tears, staining his blonde hair and blue eyes respectably. It was a sad sight and it was all part of a really bad dad for the poor boy. It was a wonder that he never went insane; more mature than Naruto went insane from such a day but then again, they have lost their innocence by that time, the one thing that can successfully combat insanity. And that is the story of Naruto's bad day and how his life with the Namikaze clan came to an end, for now._

 _Flashback Ends!_

XXXXX

And now you know everything, what will Naruto do? "EEK!" Naruto's musing was shattered when he heard a scream in the air that diverted everyone's attention the dead bodies that made the rot with their strength of wet flesh. It was the few civilians that have better reasons for being out in the cold rain than this boy is and those reasons never include blood.

The civilians thought that someone had killed all these people and forced poor little Naruto to watch, leaving him to die in the downpour. You see? One half of the population hated the young Naruto because they only saw a disgrace in the boy's presence but the other half always welcomed him; at least Naruto never made them sad, feel inferior, feel worthless because they weren't ninjas. Instead they found a little and energetic ball of sunshine in the blonde who played their children, helped out with their chores and kept them company when any of them became sick.

But now, as they tried to aid young Naruto, the blonde sneaked through the crowds that tried to get in a closer look at the carnage. Naruto then realized that he had yet brought out his pack; he had been playing to run away so he asked the friendly part of the population to teach him how to sew clothing. That backpack that had strong fibers and over ten pockets was his final exam and he passed it with flying colors.

He also remembered that he had stolen some of the food owned by those mobsters and felled his backpack under a hood while the civilians were busy. They never even see him make a run for the nearest exit which happened to have two guards missing. Meanwhile, two of the ANBU or the best ninja force in any ninja village came to settle the crowds who noticed that the blonde kid wasn't around. They searched endlessly for Naruto until one of them came across a note from the boy. It told them that they welcoming his presence was the best thing that happened to Naruto. That they had made his life much better than when he was with the Namikaze Clan. The letter explained all of it in great detail even for a nine year old boy and it drove all of those who listened to tears.

From that moment on, all those who red or listened to the words of the boy who wrote that note never smiled and looked at the Hokage in awe and amazement anymore. They saw the clan as nothing but child abusers that neglect their real treasure child in order to maintain status and power. The worst part was that the Shinobi who sided with Minato were just as ignorant as the civilians had made them from hearing Naruto's view on them. The evidence was so overwhelming that they could barely sleep at night; what is to become of this once great village?

XXXXX

Looking back on the village, Naruto was sad to have to leave it and all his many friends behind but the blond promised this. "I will return everyone. I will come back and a much stronger person than ever before. I will be strong enough to be there whenever you need me." Those were the words of a nine year old boy who saw just how the darker side to humanity is like.

Meanwhile, in the conference room within the Hokage Tower, a meeting was taking place. The topic: the massacre of high level ninja and the fact that bandits had entered the village and the worse part was that there was evidence that proved they had been living ibn the village for almost half a year. How did they get killed and how did the bandits enter the village only to remain unfound until they were murdered?

"I knew it!" A council member was especially not happy with want had happened, "I told you all that our security is getting sloppy and blind! Your pride was the one thing that my words couldn't break!" She was the one who noticed that eh gate guards and the other methods of security was not doing their jobs to her standards. Everyone who listened to her ranting just thought she was only complaining and wanted a conspiracy. As a result, she was laughed at and even got only peanuts for a paycheck…she is tilling waiting for her next one. Naruto was the only one that brighten up her mood by sticking to her words like glue; he even pranked the gate guards so easily, it supported her claims. She couldn't be happier that a boy wanted to help her.

"Fine, fine. You were right. But how long are you going to keep at it until we get back to what is important? The Hokage's first son got kidnapped within the village but someone had rescued him only to leave him for dead!" This council member wasn't exactly taking this humiliation very well and will do anything to get on the Hokage's good side in order to get a raise and more praise for his colleagues on his 'achievement'.

"SILENCE!" Now it was Minato in question that got impatient. His roaring voice had settled down the atmosphere. "I will admit that the pranks from Naruto had set us on the edge but it seemed that it was a little too late as people had still died within my walls. We need to find out how the bandits got in and who killed three of my Jonin." (If he is going to blame Naruto, I will drag myself in there and bash him on the head! )

"Maybe Naruto knew this will happen but we never did listen to him." Kushina said unaware that her words were more right than she spoke of in her tone. Everyone nodded, those pranks were ninja definition and in times of peace, most ninjas just laze around getting fat and sloppy by the time the next time for ninja skills to be need. Naruto was pretty much what they need to prevent that from happening; if only they knew that before making Naruto feel unappreciated for his efforts.

"But now Naruto is gone, ten people including our own forces are dead what are we supposed to do about it. Now the civilians won't even treat us into their restaurant. They loved that brat too much for our sakes." It was unfortunate that even though Naruto worked hard, they were some people that lived in the village who just won't even give the time for Naruto to make a better impression on them; their pride was too much for this poor nine year old boy. This room was like a war of words between half of the village who wanted the little ball of energy and happiness back and the other half how want to rid their village of the disgrace they see Naruto as.

XXXXX

As the village debated on to deal with this development, Naruto was still running. Running through the rain, though the mud, through it all. He ignored his soaked body and clothes, the mud that dug deep into his skin. But then there was something else. Something that had caused a boy like Naruto spot in his tracks cold.

From the dark forest around him, from the cold ground, and from the black and cloudy sky they came. Monsters with teeth, with claws, with wings, with eyes of red settled on their prey. Naruto was a piece of walking and breathing piece of meat that had walked right into where their territory meet at the crosswalk. Naruto just closed his eyes as they charged for a taste of his flesh; when he wasn't looking the darkness, the black light had emerged once again. This time to protect its master for real this time and when the nightmare after the last is over, Naruto will never curse at this loyal and serving black force.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Hey Everyone! Here is another story for yah! I had some of these ideas just waiting around to be forgotten. I didn't want that to happen so I am starting this stories at least. So maybe I can work on them again some other day. Wish me luck at it please!***


	2. Reunion Among Bloody Waves

The Lonely Blacklight

Reunion Among Bloody Waves

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 _Previously on The Lonely Blacklight,_

 _As the village debated on to deal with this development, Naruto was still running. Running through the rain, though the mud, through it all. He ignored his soaked body and clothes, the mud that dug deep into his skin. But then there was something else. Something that had caused a boy like Naruto spot in his tracks cold._

 _From the dark forest around him, from the cold ground, and from the black and cloudy sky they came. Monsters with teeth, with claws, with wings, with eyes of red settled on their prey. Naruto was a piece of walking and breathing piece of meat that had walked right into where their territory meet at the crosswalk. Naruto just closed his eyes as they charged for a taste of his flesh; when he wasn't looking the darkness, the black light had emerged once again. This time to protect its master for real this time and when the nightmare after the last is over, Naruto will never curse at this loyal and serving black force._

On the border of Fire Country and Water Country, as known as Wave Country, there is this field completely covered in mist. The mist seemed so solid, so thick that it is tempting to take out a knife and see if it will fall onto a plate once you use it. And yet one can see what was going on inside the mist perfectly.

There, standing on a lake like a water striker, was a hulking man with an over-sized butcher's knife on his back that went well with his other menacing features like his scarf covering his mouth and neck as well having no eyebrows. Near each of his hands were solid water orbs that had a fully grown human inside each, helpless as the shear water pressure had made even breathing very difficult.

The other thing they had in common was their headband, with the symbol of a leaf. That proved they came from Konoha. And not only that, they were individuals that were well known not only in Konoha abut to the rest of the Shinobi ruled lands.

The first one in a prison of a water technique was a very beautiful and well portioned woman whose real distinctive feature was her scarlet red hair that grew all the way past her waist. She was wearing a very stereotypical ninja outfit, consisting of thin, tight clothes were actually outlined with some durable but flexible substance so that it can be a tight suit armor. Her hair was also including some of this substance in a custom made hairband that kept her ever growing hair in check. A jacket lined with pockets was wore over it all. Her shirt part of the outfit had no sleeves so her entire arms were out in the open; they seemed to have bands with the Kanji for 'Mother', 'Wife' and 'Kunoichi, effectively labeling her as a person.

The other was a man who wore another stereotypical Shinobi clothing, this one was a lot heavier than the woman's. Barely any part of his skin was showing, only his silver hair and top portion of his face, which included red eyes, was visible and not held down by his heavy clothes. His outfit fully consisted of warm clothes despite it being more like summer time; a sweatshirt covering the entire torso and arms, gloves over the hands and pants over the legs and finally closed off sandals. He was also wearing a heavy jacket with multiple pockets proving that he was on the same rank as the woman and for good reason.

They were Kakashi Hayate, the Copy Ninja who had copied over 1,000 techniques, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of the Fourth Hokage and a very deadly sword woman under the name of the Crimson Whirlpool. But there was more nearby, a group of five children and another fully grown man but looked more like a civilian; no doubt this is an escort mission and this man is the one to be escorted.

The first child was a boy who looked like he should smile more. He was as broody as his hair which he called raven colored but in reality, it was more like the color of a duck's rear end. He was more around thirteen while the first two adults were only in their late thirties. The clothes he was wearing didn't have the heavy jackets so he must be only a low rank Shinobi that was considered to be related to a mere student and apprentice than an independently working Shinobi. His eyes were black too and they looked hollow; the sign that his past was not clean of blood.

The second child was also a boy but with much refiner clothes than the first. His hair was more like blonde, almost like the sun with red that only fake rubies can make when light shines through. He seemed to be also like the first boy as he too lacked a jacket, only the clothes a mere learning Shinobi and a little boy will wear. Still they were more expensive, showing that his parent spoiled him; not good for any Shinobi. It was a miracle that he was still more physically fit than any regular kid his age.

The third child was actually a girl this time. Her hair was also scarlet as the woman in the water sphere but had blue eyes that was like a dirty pond than an ocean. Like the second boy, her clothes were very expensive looking. Thankfully, there was no fancy or shining jewelry like rings, necklaces or the sort; looks like these kids actually take being Shinobi seriously unlike the unfortunate end of the stick. That is where most kids will think that being a Shinobi is all looking your best and doing your best; if you do, then 'no one can die'.

The next child was also a girl. One that was well portioned for her age, having a body that most fully grown women will fight to death to gain one. Her attire was not matching to the fact that it was the hottest season in the year, suggesting that she is very shy. Her eyes were completely white with no iris or pupil. Her hair was a black violent color only the shade of midnight can match. The rest of her attire was a lot like her teammates.

The final child was a third girl but from the looks of things, she was starving herself to death. She must be so self-conscious about her image that she takes diets too seriously; does she know that Shinobi consume more calories than even an active weight lifter or runner? She is sure going to burn out at the worst possible time and it all because of her stupid crush on the first boy as she keeps staring at him the whole time. Her attire tried to hide the fact that she was very skinny, like a toothpick; and it was a hideous pink that matched her hair color like pure sakura petals. Her forehead was larger than any of the other Kunoichi in training, proves that her real field of expertize was her intellect.

Their names were, in order, Sasuke Uchiha, Ken Uzumaki Namikaze, Kasa Uzumaki Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno. They were all placed in a team by their parents thinking that they will work together the best when together with Sasuke Uchiha, a boy who was spoiled by the Civilian Council who wanted to keep Sasuke in the village by treating him like a godly prince; it was only the threats made by the Civilian Council which convinced the civilian crowd to give Sasuke the high class treatment. Hinata, despite her shyness had a good goal and drive from a certain boy she will never reveal to anyone, not even her own family; it still pushed Hinata to her limits. Sakura was just the smartest Kunoichi in the Academy so she was placed in the field in order to gain a well fit body to complete her Shinobi profile; if only she will break out of her fangirlism, it is what prevents women from being real Shinobi.

Right now, of course, they were in a pickle. When they finally reached the lands of Wave Country, they were attacked. Ambushed, by a fierce rogue Shinobi who was notorious and infamous for being the master of Silent Killing with his technique that creates a thick mist in any environment so his prey never see him coming. His name was Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist and now he has Team Seven at the mercy of his power; with both teachers trapped and unable to help and the children were too scared to fight. They are only able to protect Tazuna the Bridge Builder who paid for the mission. Their impending doom came when Zabuza created clones of himself from the water of the lake, all with his strength equal in each one; they charged with each holding a replica of the butcher's knife that was still functional as the original.

'I can't die! Not without killing him for what he did to my family!'

'This is it. We should have listened to Iruka-sensei like all the days we never did in the Academy.'

'Why? Why should we die so easily? I thought we were meant to do this with the blood of our parents in our veins.'

'I can't believe that I will die, and before I could thank the boy for all he had done for me. I am sorry…'

'Sasuke-kun will protect me. Who cares about these losers who are going to die, we are more important than they can ever be. Kyaa~!'

All these thoughts raced through each of the children's minds, thinking it is going to be their last thoughts. Until one of the clones who got near the bridge builder suddenly dissipated and turned into harmless water. This shocked everyone and pretty soon, all the water clones were forced to turn back to water.

"Who is there!?" Zabuza shouted into the mist, there was someone there that had defeated his clones without so much as a sweat; this new fighter was more serious threat than the Konoha Shinobi had posed to Zabuza ever since he first conflicted them. "Show yourself!"

"…show myself…?" A voice cut through the fog and everyone's bodies as they shiver, like they suddenly got a chill up their spines. "…I am a ninja and we ninjas never reveal ourselves like guest to ceremonies unlike you…"

"Stop being witty and come out where I can see you!" Zabuza was getting impatient in order to cover up his fear but in the next moment, he didn't fell afraid or impatient. He felt pain, searing pain in both arms causing him to lose his focus with his prisoners and released them from their watery prisons.

"I am out Zabuza, you just hadn't noticed yet." A voice had somehow made the Demon of the Mist forget about the unbelievable pain that coursed through every fiber of his body. When everyone finally got a good glimpse as this arriver once the mist had lifted when Zabuza had stopped maintaining it with his Chakra.

He was very tall and held most of his identity under a thick black hood that came with his cloak that covered a thick jacket, long armed robes and trench pants with holed gloves on his hands and wearing hiking boots. So there was nothing about his hair color, eye color or any facial features that can tell his age only that his voice belonged to no woman and neither than the figure that somehow still was determined by the heavy and black clothing.

Little than anyone notice was that this figure raised his hand which was covered in a strange and flexible darkness that gave off like flames on his arm at Zabuza until the Demon of the Mist fell to a pair of senbon needles that struck him at the right side of the neck. That effectively stopped Zabuza's heart rate as the figure kneeled down to try and hear any heartbeat; he got up and looked at the witness while shaking his head. Then another figure arrived and left with barely any trace left or any time to get a good look at this figure who had stolen the body of Zabuza.

After that was over, Kushina fell to her knees and the stranger had to submerge into the lake to retrieve Kakashi who had drifted into unconsciousness for some reason. What was stranger was that the stranger's clothes didn't even get wet from the water he was swimming in. He just placed the cyclops for a Shinobi on his shoulder and asked, "Where is your house?" Tazuna just pointed in a certain direction for the stranger to drag the sorry mess of bones towards any house to appear in his path. The others soon followed, they had a lot of questions and they want the answers before the Konoha Shinobi leave for their home.

XXXXX

"Thank you for your aid in our hour of need." Kakashi bowed to the stranger. It would seem that the fight with Zabuza was enough to drain Kakashi dry of his chakra, so he suffered from Chakra Exhaustion; which causes the same symptoms of having too little blood like dizziness or loss of feeling in the legs.

"It was my pleasure. I am still not happy that in my hesitation, I let my prey get away." The stranger muttered in gruff tone that had frustration with one's self as clear as day in it. Still he refused to reveal who he is; in another case, he seemed to only tolerate Hinata or Sakura when they do the asking, he just promised to answer any of those questions before any of them left Wave Country. That was enough for everyone as the others only felt something weighing down on them to their questions they asked. After a few times in a row, the Konoha Shinobi gave up on asking.

"But we are okay because that hunter Nin had taken care of Zabuza right?" Sakura asked, hoping that will cheer up the atmosphere but instead the opposite happened and the stranger so much as slammed his hand on the table in front of Sakura while laughing like a drunk on high.

"You really feel for that imposter!? I thought that being trained under the Hokage's number one candidate for successor and his wife had made you better than that! Have you really paid attention!?" The stranger hollered and left Sakura feeling confusion and yet ashamed for a reason she still didn't understood.

"H-he is right Sakura-san." Hinata spoke up and everyone gave all their ears to hear more, "T-that 'Hunter Nin' y-you called him d-didn't do the job right." Sakura than did something that no one approved of, she slapped Hinata on the cheek!

"And what does a shy and useless girl like you know!? OWW!" Sakura was slapped in return and this time even harder, enough to send her to the floor of the house,

"Even more than a bully and fan girl like you. I don't why you are even on the field if you antagonize your own comrades for something as stupid as arguing with you. You better make up by increasing your training until it hurts to even take a breath or I will have to do it!" The strange stood up for Hinata and scared Sakura to death because that threat wasn't just empty words. "I am taking a walk and if you try to spy on me, I will have to report you for such disrespect to your Hokage, and I thought you Konoha folk weren't all talk about friendship and treating aid equally."

After the stranger left the room, everyone looked down on Sakura with disappointment. "Young lady, that was uncalled for and I will not standby as you bully your own fellow Shinobi all because Hinata is shy. If she wasn't you will be dead so watch your step!" Kushina was one of the very few Kunoichi to make her name outside her skill set for trying to make girls into real Shinobi; it is a sad fact that while women are allowed to Shinobi, they are still looked down on by men and their proof was Fan girls which was very real, enough to make an argument with it a very hard fight to win in.

As Kushina lectured her students after a huge scolding to Sakura for good measure, the stranger was found getting some rest, in the middle of a battlefield! The trees were uprooted from the ground with deep claw marks on the roots. Boulders were heavy dented and cracked as they laid to waste around the field that looked as if a forest fire had come and torched the earth.

A lone figure was out picking flowers and herbs when she saw the destruction and the one figure who slept in a cloak that hid his face. "Hey." From the appearance of the face and voice, she was a girl and she tried to awake the figure but before she could touch the hood and see what was underneath, the hooded man had vanished! Sucked into the shadow he was making while sleeping.

"I will appreciate you will not try to touch my face. I hardly know you enough to start dating." The girl both blushed and shivered when she heard that voice from behind and saw that the stranger had somehow melded with the shadows and reappeared in a different location.

"S-sorry about that. I was only picking plants and saw this place where you were sleeping. What happened?" The girl asked with sincerity and was shocked to see the strange chuckle nervously and scratched his sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I need to vent some anger so I chose this remote clearing in the woods but apparently I still caused a lot of damage. After that it was time to rest after all that. I am sorry for scaring you." The stranger said and the girl didn't know what to make of this until she realized something.

"Anyway, my name is Haku. What about you?" Haku asked nicely but instead of an answer,

"Sorry but if you want to find out, you will have to be at the bridge fighting with Zabuza in order to find out. I have a very nasty reputation that everyone seems to know. I prefer to reveal my name at a much better time." The man said and made a hidden smirk under his hood when Haku jumped backwards with senbon needles in hand.

"How did you know!?" Haku panicked, she was found out and there is a good chance that this stranger will kill her because he can judging by the full extent of the damage all around the clearing and the forest boundary around it.

"Never underestimate me. It is within my powers and I still own you for stealing my prey. Better hope I will give it when I am in a better mood. See you at the bridge Haku." The strange said in one breath again and walked away from the girl who couldn't as much as budge for a while after feeling something heavy in the air when the stranger made his point across clear. Just who is this person?

XXXXX

Much Later, things were going downhill again. The rematch between the Konoha Shinobi and Zabuza along with the same Shinobi from a week ago had really took a sharp turn for the worst when they had to fight in the mist again. To make it even more serious, that same Shinobi who had saved Zabuza a week ago was able to corner the Genin with his control over ice.

After finally putting their team act together, the Genin were finally able to knock the Ice Shinobi out of his Jutsu which involved hiding in a dome made of ice mirrors. In the aftermath, the mask he was wearing had broken off to show a familiar face to only one person. "So you have come after all Haku. They must be that good to beat you." That voice cut through the fog and the stranger had appeared before the Genin could finish the job with Haku. "Still I must say you are with the wrong crowd who send assassins after the target's family like that." It was no lie, the stranger had returned to the house after disappearing for some reason only to find a couple of armed thugs trying to kill the family of the bridge builder while the others were at the bridge for the rematch.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about! Zabuza-sama will never stoop so low to get what he wanted!" Haku argued but she then sensed something bad and disappeared again into a small cloud of ice. She reappeared while Kushina was trying to hold Zabuza still, allowing Kakashi to finish the Demon of the Mist off with a hand blade made of lighting. But instead,

"There is no need to keep fighting, the real enemy has just arrived." The stranger said as he heled onto Kakashi's hand despite the pain from the surge of lightning that settled into the shape of a robust spear of energy. And true to his words, spears had shot and embedded in Zabuza's arms, causing him to lose blood at an alarming rate.

"Ha ha ha! I should have known this will happen ever since I saw your price. It was too much even for some with a reputation like the Demon of the Mist! That name is a joke, you couldn't even handle brats and a jerk in a black cloak!" That voice was like a mouse having his tail pulled painfully while the screams were through a microphone. When the fog cleared, there was a short business man in a fancy suit and a cane in one of his hands.

"GATO!" Zabuza yelled at the top of his voice despite the pain throughout his body which finally made the whole picture; this short man was the one responsible for the dismal state of Wave Country all for his own profit. That and he had an army of thugs behind him; no doubt to finish off the deal leaving no asking questions.

"Can you stand Zabuza?" The stranger ignored the new danger to ask such ignorant questions. Zabuza just nod,

"That is the least I can do without falling down."

"Good." The stranger said and Zabuza was confused about that and the fact that he suddenly couldn't move when the stranger touched his shoulder. "You will have to forgive me later." Then masses of darkness grew on the stranger's back and took the shape of wings that caused the hooded man to soar but not leaving Zabuza standing behind. The rogue Shinobi then found his limbs moving on his own, grabbing his sword and charging towards the business man and the army behind him.

"Arrgh!" Gato screamed like a girl and ran into his army, "Stop him! Kill him!" Gato commanded his thugs to stop Zabuza while not one of them ever noticing that there were strings attached to the hooded man's fingers; while in the air, the man started to shift his hands and fingers like a puppet master controlling one of his creations. The man was going to use Zabuza's body to slay the thugs and Gato in one fell swoop!

And that is what had happened, with the man controlling Zabuza, the disabled Demon of the Mist was able to slay every single thug while being able to dodge any of the weapons the other thugs tried to use on him. Pretty soon, Zabuza finally reached Gato who was hoping an army will stop the Demon of the Mist but instead, a pile of body stained the bridge in blood and mutilated blood. "Stop! I will pay you double! Triple! I will give you anything!" Gato tried to save his hide by 'such tempting offers' for Zabuza but it was not to be.

"Stop it Gato. I can't control my body but I am not complaining, I get to have all the money left over from all the cash you had stolen from this country. Let's just say whoever is making this happen was to be your greatest enemy you left alive to entertain you." Zabuza said as his legs got him closer and closer to the poor excuse for a human being who couldn't as much as crawl to the intimidation in the air along with the mist. His death was instantaneous as his head had rolled around like a dislodged boulder on a mountain side.

Zabuza fell to his knees when he finally felt the pain in his arms again, something that seemed to have disappeared when the hooded stranger used his 'darkness' to control his body. Speaking of whom, the same stranger had landed near the Demon of the Mist who was trying to catch his breath after his body moved against his will. "Just who are you!?" Zabuza said in his struggle to even breathe.

"My name is Naruto…Naruto Kurokami." The stranger introduced himself and while Team Seven was mostly no different despite the show of power by the newly revealed blonde man. Kakashi however was not and neither was Zabuza who was stuttering the whole time, while using one of his unstably shaking hands to take out a Bingo Book, where the big names with huge bounties on their heads are placed in.

Before anyone could ask why, Zabuza stopped at a page in the book with Naruto's face in it with clear bold letters that made up Naruto's name. There were also the nicknames, given as part of their reputations. Naruto's were more than one and they went like this without any given order; 'Black Angel', 'Child of Blacklight' and 'Bringer of Death of Scum'. And the show on the bridge was enough to agree with those names fully. When things are going to get messy, enemies will never think of messing with this bad boy.

End of Chapter 2.

 ***Hey guys, my sister had left us for a whole week at summer camp at VA Tech. We are sure going to miss her. I am sure going to miss the day when I had the whole house to myself and I had to make my own meals for once; I always had to wait to see if I was going to have tack out with my mom or I will have the make it. That never happens with dinner.**

 **I hope this lived up to the impression the first chapter of the Lonely Blacklight had left on you all. I don't remember when a single chapter had gotten so many views, favs or follows all in one go. It usually takes a lot more than that to gain the numbers into 50s and greater. I must be greater better the more I do it; o h well, it works with just about anything we do in our lives don't you ever notice?**

 **Anyway, I am nearly done with my crossover between 999 and Naruto. So far, I nearly did the first three bad endings that will go through all but one door on the ship. Getting out will be much harder than it looks because if Naruto makes just one mistake in decision making than he will have to suffer another Bad Ending and who knows how many times Naruto has to awake in the same room every time? Let's hope that Naruto finds the answer and the way to get out with all the answers.**

 **All in all, hope you like my stories and I will try to adjust to my new and second summer class that I have to take before I start my final year at NOVA. It is 9:00 A.M. to 1:05 P.M. can't you believe it!? When are we all having lunch!? And I thought that having lunch around ten in the morning was early. Wish me luck please!***


	3. The Powers From the Darkness!

The Lonely Blacklight

The Powers From the Darkness

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 _Previously on The Lonely Blacklight,_

" _Arrgh!" Gato screamed like a girl and ran into his army, "Stop him! Kill him!" Gato commanded his thugs to stop Zabuza while not one of them ever noticing that there were strings attached to the hooded man's fingers; while in the air, the man started to shift his hands and fingers like a puppet master controlling one of his creations. The man was going to use Zabuza's body to slay the thugs and Gato in one fell swoop!_

 _And that is what had happened, with the man controlling Zabuza, the disabled Demon of the Mist was able to slay every single thug while being able to dodge any of the weapons the other thugs tried to use on him. Pretty soon, Zabuza finally reached Gato who was hoping an army will stop the Demon of the Mist but instead, a pile of body stained the bridge in blood and mutilated blood. "Stop! I will pay you double! Triple! I will give you anything!" Gato tried to save his hide by 'such tempting offers' for Zabuza but it was not to be._

 _"Stop it Gato. I can't control my body but I am not complaining, I get to have all the money left over from all the cash you had stolen from this country. Let's just say whoever is making this happen was to be your greatest enemy you left alive to entertain you." Zabuza said as his legs got him closer and closer to the poor excuse for a human being who couldn't as much as crawl to the intimidation in the air along with the mist. His death was instantaneous as his head had rolled around like a dislodged boulder on a mountain side._

 _Zabuza fell to his knees when he finally felt the pain in his arms again, something that seemed to have disappeared when the hooded stranger used his 'darkness' to control his body. Speaking of whom, the same stranger had landed near the Demon of the Mist who was trying to catch his breath after his body moved against his will. "Just who are you!?" Zabuza said in his struggle to even breathe._

 _"My name is Naruto…Naruto Kurokami." The stranger introduced himself and while Team Seven was mostly no different despite the show of power by the newly revealed blonde man. Kakashi however was not and neither was Zabuza who was stuttering the whole time, while using one of his unstably shaking hands to take out a Bingo Book, where the big names with huge bounties on their heads are placed in._

 _Before anyone could ask why, Zabuza stopped at a page in the book with Naruto's face in it with clear bold letters that made up Naruto's name. There were also the nicknames, given as part of their reputations. Naruto's were more than one and they went like this without any given order; 'Black Angel', 'Child of Blacklight' and 'Bringer of Death of Scum'. And the show on the bridge was enough to agree with those names fully. When things are going to get messy, enemies will never think of messing with this bad boy._

"You want to name this bridge after me?" Naruto asked with calmness and sincerity, not even giving off a vibe of excitement. Comes to show just how much he held back on his emotions as an independent Shinobi.

"Yes. You have been helping us to never forget about hope and you even convinced us to take charge for once. I think you deserve the honor." Tazuna said and the crowd behind him nodded, even some of the children who each clutched a stuffed animal toy in their arms.

"Yeah Uncle Naruto, you deserve it. You are the best!" During the times of poverty, children couldn't even afford new toys to play with but Naruto was always able to sneak new toys for them under the nose of Gato's armed forces who helped enforce his tyrannical rule.

The Civilians and Shinobi alike never saw the tear down his face when Naruto lowered his head so that no one can see what was in his eyes. "…Fine guys. You win." That was very low, it seemed it couldn't be heard but it was by the citizens of Wave as they cheered for this new bridge named after their latest hero.

Later, the Shinobi were finally allowed to have a quieter farewell. Still there was something bothering them. "Sensei, why is he coming with us?" Sakura asked her teachers while pointing her thumb at Naruto was walking with them at their side!

"That is what I like to know as well. If this is for interfering with your mission, for the record I came after Zabuza first." Naruto said and he was faced with an angry Kushina,

"You have the nerve for sure, taking the name and face of one of my children who disappeared. You doubt you killed him and is after our wealth." Kushina was always one to think that no matter what she said, it will come across clear to any man; she had to in order to survive her years of being bullied in the academy.

"I don't know about most of that but I assure you that my name is Naruto and I am only after what I was born with. After I get it, I will no longer trend foot in Fire Country anymore and you will be rid of one big headache." Naruto said in order to set things straight but Kushina will just retort and rant the same thing every time.

The Genin were wondering what this man is for having one of their sensei angry with from sight and for having the guts to argue with the Hokage's wife. This will only prove to the icebreaker once they get to the core of this vendetta that Naruto had in store for Konoha.

XXXXX

After a journey back to Konoha, they were now in the Hokage Tower. "So let me get this straight Kushi-chan." Minato was at his desk, trying to recover from his massive headache caused by his never ending supply of paperwork. He also had to see most of his Shinobi which were Chunin and Jonin, startled by the sight of Naruto and moved slightly away from the bounty hunter with a reputation. "You took our first joint team on their first mission outside the village only to have this man named Naruto jump in and forced the Demon of the Mist to retreat? Than you spent a whole week trying to train them for a rematch in this case, the accomplice was a Jonin in her own nature and yet you still sent Genin to face her. It was only that this Naruto that the mission was a success. What did I miss?"

"None of it Hokage-sama, it is just that your wife suggested that I come because of my claim." Naruto said and he had to dodge a punch from the still enraged and not assumed Kunoichi.

"Don't talk that way to my husband or else!" Kushina yelled at Naruto who just tried to calm her down.

"He had the right to bring out anything he wished to speak. He is our guest Kushi-chan, and you better show some more welcome and less grudges. Understand?" Minato said brief and to the point which got his wife looking down with a head filled with shame. "Now then, while I am grateful that you managed to save my wife and my Shinobi, I cannot give you anything without any proof. You will have to stay around for a while because trying to settle this is the least we can do to help."

"…" Naruto said nothing for a few minutes until he gave his answer, "Fine. But no more than a week, then I am out of Fire Country." Naruto said and he disappeared by melting into the very shadows he seems to control naturally.

"Are you sure about this Minato-kun?" Kushina said after everyone left, "About the prophecy. We need to be sure that the one the Great Toad Sage told of is still in our village." She asked with such interesting concern.

"We will just give him what he wants and he will get out of hair so we will be able to train our children to lead out village to even more greatness like our ancestors wanted." Minato said, "Don't worry Kushi-chan, we will give him what he deserves after these years."

XXXXX

A week later, no one was happy nor sad. They were afraid and angry. When Naruto reluctantly stayed the previous week in Konoha, he gave some of his blood to be analyzed. The results were undeniable; he was the long lost son of the Hokage and his family. But no one was happy to find that out, they just were not understanding why a bounty hunter and freelance Shinobi like Naruto had become could be part of the clan that was at the top of the others in Konoha. They ask, why would a boy born to best family ever will leave?

Right now, Naruto was at the largest training ground other than 44 or the Forest of Death facing Minato himself. "You want to fight the Namikaze Clan all for a heritage that you never deserved so this is a waste of time." Minato said on the battlefield but Naruto was not amused. Even after proving his claim, Minato still refused to hand over what he had stolen from the blonde bounty hunter. This has only gotten more complicated for sure.

"It was waste of time trying to convince you that you have one more child and you stole the rights to become heir to this so called 'Namikaze Clan'. I so deserved them when I first got borne, I never stole them. You stole them from me." Naruto said with conviction that made Minato smirk,

"You must think that you are powerful enough to back up that foolish claim. I am the Yellow Flash! I am the strongest Hokage that ever lived!"

"No you are not. Hashirama and Hiruzen are. The latter even lasted two wars while you barley got out of one yourself. The latter trained the same people that included the sensei who made you into Hokage Material. The latter was trained himself by Hashirama and his brother Tobirama. That is why you are not what you think you are, stealing the glory and credit and good image from a senior citizen all because he is in retirement. I owe this old man a lot and I will fight to prove it." Naruto retorted with much detail that only got Minato angry and instead of amused anymore.

"Are you thinking you can win by arguing!? Real men prove things with their fists!" Naruto just chuckled and said,

"To think that is why it took until saving her in the middle of the night by following the red hair you were obsessed with. That is why Kushina-san never fell for you until you played your words right and caused her to fall for someone whose head is still in the clouds like you." Naruto said and raised his arm just in time to take in a punch that made him budge merely an inch. "No warning? You really shouldn't train anyone or you are going to kill them during training sessions." Naruto then just managed to take in another with his remaining arm. "Never mind."

Minato just heard that before an unbelievable pain emerged, imprinted into his stomach. That launched him into the air and landed a good meters worth away from Naruto. Still the Yellow Flash recovered and landed on his feet like a cat. "Not bad, I rarely get such a hit from anyone else in the village ever since the war ended but it will take more than that to get me out of business."

"Good." That single word was all it took until Naruto removed his cloak to reveal his full battle armor underneath. Than his features started to change to be less human and more feline, like a tiger which included the iris of his eyes, his hair and his hands soon gained claws and fur. Even his teeth took more like a tiger's attribute.

"What the hell…" Minato could only say until he felt the worst pain possible in his shoulder. There was an actually tiger biting into his flesh. "Dammit!" Minato shouted and couldn't pull his signature Jutsu since the tiger somehow moved faster than he could and had gotten a real bite hold on him. Instead, he made a switch. He used his chakra to swap himself for a log that somehow were to be used anywhere by Shinobi to make a substitute. The tiger just snapped the log in his teeth in half and looked to where his prey is now.

The tiger saw Minato for sure but was about too late to move when the Hokage appeared above him with a spiked edge kunai ready to almost make the finishing and killing strike. Note the keyword 'almost'. Instead of that kunai piercing the tiger's flesh, the sharp edge instead broke off on some durable armor that appeared on the tiger's back from somewhere.

"If you play that way these days…" Minato could have sworn to have heard his opponent's voice from the tiger who morphed into an armadillo! "So be it!" That mammal soon rolled into his protective sphere phase but not before he breathed a Katon into the field which burned off the dirt, to reveal a layout of explosive notes that are about to go off!"

"God dammit!" Minato cursed when he realized that his Hiraishin Jutsu was somehow not working and he, along with the armadillo, was engulfed in a field wide explosion! The aftermath was that Minato somehow managed to pull his Jutsu off at the last minute before any of the heat or impact from the explosion could even touch him. That of course had caused his Hokage robes to burn off along with a portion of his shirt. "Will you stop fucking hiding and fight me for real!" It will seem that today, Minato was cursing as well as he was losing to his new adversary.

"A ninja only from his prey, not his enemies. I know everything about you because you allowed your pride to make your techniques predictable and able to encrypt but what do you know about me and my power?" That same voice was creeping along the barren landscape. Then Minato felt like he was sinking into something that didn't feel like mud or sand but he saw darkness dragging him in!

"What!? Why can't I use my chakra!?" Minato started to panic and heard Naruto's voice again.

"Because they like a black hole, they can absorb anything that comes into reach of them. The best part is that I can control just how fast they can be sucked into my darkness. You can't escape a black hole so stop trying. You have lost because you let your sword out in the rain and air to rust. And now it will break." Minato still struggled and like Naruto had said before, he was slowly feeling his chakra reserves being drained even though he gave up on trying any Ninjutsu he knew. Minato could only heard the sound of footsteps on dirt around the 'black hole' he stepped into and see a familiar all black wearing figure; the same one he had been fighting over a heritage dispute.

When he woke up, Minato found himself in a hospital room filled with Shinobi but instead of relief and happiness, he was greeted with hateful and disappointed faces. "Hello Gaki." Minato turned to a face that stood among the others as the most disappointed in Minato, "Had a nice nap?"

"Sensei…" Minato started but was silenced by a slap on the face and mighty push that sent him back into the bed mattress.

"Don't try to speak for yourself. I had been watching everything. You thought that you can go against someone one like Naruto Kurokami? He was just playing with your arrogance and if he was fighting for real, he could have killed you." Jiraiya of the Sannin was the one who took in Minato when the blonde was just a Genin fresh out of the academy. It was that this Genin grew up and became a Hokage that Jiraiya thought the future will be bright. "Even I will think twice of fighting someone like Naruto. He pretty much has the ultimate bloodline in his genes and that is why I fear him myself. He was able to topple even fellow Kage with his power, he is invincible and you better give him what he wants before he finds a better reason to wage war on us; you may have pissed him off but he was actually in a merciful mood than when I tried to get info out of him. I was left on death's doorstep Gaki. Remember that, Naruto can never die or be defeated."

With that Jiraiya left Minato in the confinement of his bed while thinking on how the blond Hokage had made himself look like a fool in his own village. But something inside his head made Minato instead think of hatred and vengeance against Naruto; he might even try to prove his own sensei wrong by slaying Naruto for what the blonde had did to this one.

End of Chapter 3.

 ***What do you think of this fight scene? I am not making it like Naruto wants to become Hokage. This Naruto only wants what is truly his and he will finally get his unwilling connections to Konoha severed. Then he will live his life the way he wants to.**

 **If you think that it was too short than too bad. It is not Naruto's style to reveal too much. It is just that no enemy has ever pushed Naruto to show more of his power when he used it on the Wave bridge or his brief battle with Minato. It is truly the power of gods and Kage are just so skilled that only two of them ever reached the height of gods; Minato is not one of them. Enjoy it anyways and enjoy the fireworks!***


	4. Black Meets Bloody Brown

The Lonely Blacklight

Black Meets Bloody Brown

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 _Previously on The Lonely Blacklight,_

 _When he woke up, Minato found himself in a hospital room filled with Shinobi but instead of relief and happiness, he was greeted with hateful and disappointed faces. "Hello Gaki." Minato turned to a face that stood among the others as the most disappointed in Minato, "Had a nice nap?"_

 _"Sensei…" Minato started but was silenced by a slap on the face and mighty push that sent him back into the bed mattress._

 _"Don't try to speak for yourself. I had been watching everything. You thought that you can go against someone one like Naruto Kurokami? He was just playing with your arrogance and if he was fighting for real, he could have killed you." Jiraiya of the Sannin was the one who took in Minato when the blonde was just a Genin fresh out of the academy. It was that this Genin grew up and became a Hokage that Jiraiya thought the future will be bright. "Even I will think twice of fighting someone like Naruto. He pretty much has the ultimate bloodline in his genes and that is why I fear him myself. He was able to topple even fellow Kage with his power, he is invincible and you better give him what he wants before he finds a better reason to wage war on us; you may have pissed him off but he was actually in a merciful mood than when I tried to get info out of him. I was left on death's doorstep Gaki. Remember that, Naruto can never die or be defeated."_

 _With that Jiraiya left Minato in the confinement of his bed while thinking on how the blond Hokage had made himself look like a fool in his own village. But something inside his head made Minato instead think of hatred and vengeance against Naruto; he might even try to prove his own sensei wrong by slaying Naruto for what the blonde had did to this one._

Minato was not having a good day. After how he foolishly challenged Naruto to a match just to heal his wounded pride, Minato only got humiliated in front of his wife, his teacher and the entire village. Now he was getting a bad time from his predecessor about that childish act as the Hokage.

"What kind of Hokage treats a visitor like that?"

"Maybe we should have stuck with the Sandaime."

"I thought the Hokage was more mature than that."

Every day was the same and Minato had to listen to all that from the villagers that once looked up to him as the youngest Hokage in history. It was like a hidden prodigy that can only be found in four generations as a whole. The villagers even thought that Minato can prove to be a better Hokage than Hiruzen himself.

His family never once spoke to him as soon as he was released from the hospital. Kushina was grateful to Naruto for the undeniable aid he granted on that C-rank mission turned A-rank; reviewing it, she realized that without Naruto's help the mission would have been a disaster. So her husband alienating Naruto and treating him like some kind of con man and liar was a real turn-off.

His daughter never wanted to speak to Minato either. She was already told about all this from Kushina and Naruto himself. Kasa just couldn't believe that her beloved father will do such things; she thought that Minato was the best father in the world. But denying her and Ken of an older brother was something to spread doubt like weed seeds in the wind.

Speaking of Ken, he was still not going to switch sides so soon. He was not the spoiled type to just change loyalties when one side was not uncomfortable and inconvenient. Kushina never wanted 'spoiled, stupid brats' for her children. That was why while Ken and Kasa were given every pleasure in the world granted to them, they were still going to be Shinobi. Ken just wanted to a big brother to look up for and hang out with; he had plenty of friends but they were just not to same or even close.

Perhaps there is something about Naruto that was drawing in the Uzumakis. They all seem to want to be with him rather than Minato. And that was the one thing the Hokage couldn't stand. And when things like this happen, the worse will be just around the corner.

XXXXX

Elsewhere in the village, Naruto was having a good time compared to Minato's bad day. He actually was accepted into the village despite showing them that he was more powerful than their Hokage. Naruto knew that if a village felt like an outsider was more powerful than even their champion then they will try to kill him before a possible future in which the Yondaime Hokage is killed, by him!

At least he was finally given a chance to make up for disappearing and the Hokage even made sure to give Naruto his birthrights which included the rights to create a new clan with him as the founder along with a good portion of the Hokage's fortune. The reason he hasn't left Konoha was that the Uzumakis and the neighborhood children were someone causing him to stick to their village like glue.

"Excuse me?" Naruto was struck from his musings when he turned around and saw someone that he never did in the village before. "My name is Temari and this is my younger brother Kankurō, can you tell us where the Hokage Tower is?" Naruto didn't say a word, instead he just observed these two strangers for something that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Temari has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore a black forehead protector around her neck.

And Kankurō wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. Kankurō sported a triangular face-paint design. He also wears gloves and carries a large bandage bundle on his back.

"Sure." Naruto finally said after finishing his observation of this two strange kids. "When you see a mountain side with the Hokage's faces, it is the tallest tower you can see. That will be where the Hokage Tower is but I have no idea if the Hokage himself is in his office. I heard he is busy trying to mend his family relations."

"Well that isn't nice to talk about your Kage leader behind his back." Temari said, "We are here for the Chunin Exams." That answered a lot of questions but also gave birth to another.

"But I though the Chunin Exams are held like in a few more months. And I am aware that it is Konoha's turn this year." Naruto said and the two kids chuckled nervously.

"It was our sensei's orders to get more familiar with our new surroundings ahead of time. He was always the war veteran of a teacher and always suspicious of our allies." Kankurō said in hopes that will clear at least something with Naruto but that bounty hunter of a Shinobi was not easily swayed.

"Still, your sensei has the right because if you are too comfortable then you are as good as dead and besides, I have good connections to tell me about how your Kazekage is angry with us. Something about the Wind Daimyo preferring our village over your Sunagakure." Naruto said and Temari and Kankurō were sweating like pigs in the heat.

"Well…uh…well we…"

"Stop that Kankurō. That is embarrassing." A voice had cut through the awkward atmosphere like a hot knife through butter. Naruto then turned to see a boy who had somehow hidden from him.

"G-gaara…" Kankurō was stuttering, as if he was facing his soon to be killer. Gaara is a little shorter than the average males of his age, due to the fact that he was born prematurely. He has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair. He also has pale blue-green eyes. Gaara has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings. Secondly, he carved the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead. Gaara's forelocks are parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. Gaara wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd that contains his sand. He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band.

"…Naruto Kurokami…" Gaara ignored Kankurō and faced the blonde thus making both Temari and their other teammate to look at Naruto as if he was the devil himself. "I was under the impression that you hated Konoha. Why are you here? You are not for the Chunin Exams."

"Your right, I am not here for that. I was going to get my stolen birthrights and get out of here. But there is something in this place that I must have overlooked and now I can't let even dream of leaving the village for good." Naruto said in an honest tone. "Think of it as you wish Suna Shinobi, this is the first time I have heard of foreign Shinobi visiting the village so early for the Exams."

"Times change Kurokami. Now we will be on our way." Gaara said before disappearing in a puff of sand. Kankurō and Temari said their goodbyes and hurried to catch up with their teammate.

'Gaara, he has him inside like they do. I might have to fix all this before the crack gets too big to fix.' Naruto said and disappeared in a puff of black substance that vanished into the air and ground as if it was never there to begin with. Just like with Naruto's childhood; maybe somethings never really change as time passes.

End of Chapter 4.

 ***Hey everyone! I must admit that I never counted on making another chapter in this story. But that's how it is sometimes. You feel like you have been on a roll for so long, you just hit a wall. There is nothing left to write about until you actually put your time to it. Still we get it done some day and that problem is always solved.**

 **Sorry it is so short. My mind must be really messed up from being outside most of the morning today. Almost a whole hour at a hike, a half hour walking my neighbor's dogs and a half hour mowing my house's front lawn. I will like to hear on how you can do all those in a row and not feel dizzy when you take a shower.**

 **Other than that, have a nice day!***


End file.
